Colorful Sewing Coord
The''' Colorful Sewing Coord is a brandless Coord. It was made as part of a winning entry from a contest held by the official Otocadoll staff. It was released during 3rd Dream: Phase 1 and was designed for Ai. Stats Appearance Colorful Sewing Top A colorful top with the torso made of pink gingham fabric on one side and neon blue on the other. Pale yellow goes down the middle with three spherical buttons, coming in lime, orange, and sky blue. The section is lined with frills, one side lavender, the other pale blue. A white strip held by fuchsia string and trim with yellow frills circles the neck with a hot pink striped bow. Sewn to the right corner is a lime button held to a hot pink piece by purple string to accent the purple and white ribbon tails beneath it. One sleeve is blue gingham with a lime and orange cuff adorned by a single sky blue button on a burnt orange bow. The other sleeve is pale pearl pink with fuchsia flowers and a piece of orange ruffled fabric beneath it. Comes with a bracelet, button rings, and a violet ribbon accessory. The user also gains rainbow colored nails. Colorful Sewing Mini A split colored skirt, one side being raspberry while the other is neon blue, both accent by gold lining. On the raspberry side is a section of lime beneath gold lining, held by neon blue and lime string. The other side has several large colorful buttons, along with a piece of layering above it made of several fabrics. Colorful buttons are sewn to the waist with a purple and white striped ribbon at the front corner, held with a large mint button. Also wrapped around the skirt is a white and gold measuring tape shaped like a ribbon with the lines coming in rainbow colors. A gold pair of scissors rests on the front of the skirt. Colorful Sewing Shoes A pair of pumps with gold bottom adorned with buttons and bows, one shoe is hot pink, the other is violet. A large gold button rests on a bow sewn to the foot strap, one bow is lime, the other neon blue. Comes with socks, one with hot pink string, the other adorned with buttons. One sock is soft fuchsia with a lime cuff and trim of pale blue frills, while the other is light lime with a green cuff and violet frills. Both cuff have two buttons sewn to them, one neon blue, one lime. Colorful Sewing Hat A round hat reminiscent of a polka-dot pattern pin cushion made of hot pink, light blue, light gold, and purple fabric. Around the bottom is a blue ribbon, while sticking out of the top are three pins, each with a large sphere coming in white, orange, and violet. Colorful Sewing Earrings Button stud earrings, one fuchsia, one lime, each with two beads beneath it, one being violet, one pearl. One earring has a fuchsia yarn ball hanging from it, while the other has a gold spool covered in lime yarn. Ribbon Button Stick A gold and white swirling rod with a lavender and gold band inches above the middle. On top rests a large lime-colored button with purple string, resting above a purple striped ribbon lined with yellow frills. A smaller hot pink button rests at the bottom with lime string and yellow frill lining. A small fuchsia bow with polka-dots rests beneath it. thumb__top_0060.png thumb__btm_0058.png thumb__sho_0054.png Thumb acs 0131.png Thumb acs 0130.png thumb__wpn_0057.png Trivia *This coord resembles those featured in the '''PriPara brand, Candy Alamode More. A pop-type brand featuring various sewn together outfits accessorized with plush toys, buttons, and scissors. Gallery Official Art Arcade Game Category:Ai Coords Category:Brandless Category:Coords Category:3rd Dream Category:3rd Dream: Phase 1